


It Was So Easy

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written May 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 084 - Love</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Was So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 084 - Love

It was so easy hating you. A fist to the face, a traded insult. Blood and anger and pain. These were things that we both understood, a common language we could speak.

It was so easy fucking you. Your cock in my pussy, our lips locked in a feral kiss. Want and need. No time for words. A gasp, a sigh. A perfect communion.

How dare you call it love!

I could never love you.

And, yet, when I look into your eyes, my heart yearns for all you say to be true.

If only I could let myself believe...


End file.
